


You Do Care

by jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet, idk dfssdfg, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/pseuds/jack-of-alltrades
Summary: Everyone had a role, everyone had someone they were assigned to protect, meant to defend humans and save those who were being threatened, those whose time wasn’t up yet.They were there to protect, to support, and to love. Most of them were assigned to children that needed someone’s support to handle their situation or to not be so lonely, while others got assigned to older people who were so lost and alone and needed someone to lean on.It seemed that was the case for Tyler as he received his assignment and saw the unfamiliar name Evan printed on it.





	You Do Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoingHowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/gifts).



Someone fucked up somewhere.

Everyone had a role, everyone had someone they were assigned to protect, meant to defend humans and save those who were being threatened, those whose time wasn’t up yet. They were there to protect, to support, and to love. Most of them were assigned to children that needed someone’s support to handle their situation or to not be so lonely, while others got assigned to older people who were so lost and alone and needed someone to lean on.

It seemed that was the case for Tyler as he received his assignment and saw the unfamiliar name Evan printed on it. The water spirit was curious, wondering what was so wrong with this Evan that he got assigned to him, but once they met, he both understood, and was wildly more confused.

The air spirit furrowed his brows, reaching a hand out. Tyler copied the motion, calmly pressing the tips of their fingers together, watching the bit of steam rise up between them as he wondered why, why was he assigned to another spirit? It made him laugh softly however when this Evan had stated blandly that he’d gotten assigned to Tyler in return. Something must have gone wrong in the system somewhere to assign two spirits to each other, but if they were truly assigned to each other, it couldn’t be a mistake. There was a reason. So Tyler didn’t bring up the issue to anyone, instead hanging around Evan.

The other spirit was… goofy. Goofy in a sunshine-y way. Big smiles, owl wings to twirl him through the sky with the golden aura of freedom and joy that always seemed to follow him everywhere. It seemed he also had a tendency to bother others sometimes with his big sunshine-y smiles, half-baked ideas and breathy laughter when those plans didn’t _exactly_ go according to plan. Maybe he was a little blessed to be assigned to the guy. Or a lot.

Evan noticed Tyler starting to let loose around him too. Laughter stifled behind a hand, bright blue eyes shining with the laughter he didn’t want to let loose, but when he did, he was loud. He’d double over, pretty blue eyes watering as his hard laughter mixed well with Evan’s breathy laughs and soft gasps. He could count on one hand how many times he’d seen Tyler well and truly angry, not counting the times he pushed his buttons along with others just to frustrate the water god. Blue eyes might as well have been red, his fury like the calm before a storm. That calm when the birds stop singing, the air is still and silent, the world silent as he processed what happened.

Evan didn’t get angry. He’d get frustrated and raise his voice sometimes, but anyone that knew him could detect the sarcasm and laughter he held back only to let it out a moment later as his yells of frustration dissolved into childish giggles as he started whatever he was doing from the top. It seemed Tyler didn’t view it that way sometimes, frustration boiling up when friends kept fucking up Evan’s plans. Even as he laughed hard at Jon for making him trip up or they raced and Brian would fuck with them seeing as he was the fastest, Tyler would boil, anger bubbling over until he snapped at them to, “Fucking let Evan finish what he’s doing for fuck’s sake!”

That’s not to say he didn’t get teased for his protective nature, flustered as Evan threw his arms around one of Tyler’s, hanging off him as he teased, “You _do_  care,” and only hugging him tighter from the half-hearted attempts to pull away. He couldn’t stay mad at him.

Tyler had only seen Evan truly mad once. When they were all playing games and fucking around together and one of them tripped up the tallest of their group, joking that he got to stay back because he was taller than all of them, and he came up with a bloody nose from the ground and a mixture of anger and amusement bubbling in his eyes only for those blue eyes to go so wide, shooting to his side where Evan was shouting his lungs out at them for hurting Tyler. No one had ever seen him angry before, soft brown eyes narrowed and dangerous as he helped his companion off the ground.

They were messy, and they got angry over the stupidest things sometimes, but they laughed at things even stupider, most of their time with each other and everyone else consisting of bright smiles and inside jokes only they were meant to understand.

Maybe someone fucked up assigning the two disastrous spirits to each other, but it suited them, chasing away each other’s loneliness and storm clouds with smiles, laughter and love, a hand to hold when they needed someone at their side and soft lips pressed to foreheads when they couldn’t sleep or even just _because_ , a soft sign of affection between the two that had grown closer and closer over time. They ruined each other for anyone else, but that suited them well too with their refusal to take other assignments or separate for too long. They were drawn together like magnets. Maybe they didn’t really fuck up after all.


End file.
